


USUK Summer Getaway 2017

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, usuk summer getaway, usuknetwork event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: usuknetwork from tumblr held an event this August 2017 with certain themes for each day.Day 1: Beach.Day 2: Ice Cream.Day 3: Road Trip.Day 4: Summer camp.Day 5: Free day/Any summer-centric theme.





	1. On That Little Beach

Alfred might have lose count on how many days he had been here. The sun heats up - toasts up everything, sand’s everywhere and most of the time he talk to himself. Hell, back that up, he completely lost count on how many days, or months, even years he’d been in this place. Waking up on the beach of a secluded island probably not even in the GPS was not one of the things he had in his bucket list.  
He might scold his past self for sailing out to the sea by himself just thinking that it’ll be a great weekend adventure but surprise - he never got back by Monday. He wonders if someone looks for him? Maybe? Matthew’s always been a caring person.  
Now, he wonders over the white sand beach by the morning. Looking for some boat that hopefully pass by the area. Get into fishing, sometimes. He still have to eat, right? He can’t mope forever.  
If you asked him, he slowly adjusted to this kind of life. Waking at dawn, hunting for food, looking at the sea but the best of all, being with Arthur.  
Who’s Arthur, you asked?  
Arthur is a big browed blond with a snooty attitude and a scowling face that stuck on his face forever but he’s also that cute guy with pretty green eyes, lovely smile and a great swimmer and diver.  
Because Arthur is a mermaid, wait - a merman. What do you even call a guy with a tail? The tales Alfred heard from his childhood always depicted women with tails and Poseidon?  
It’s been a cloudless night when Alfred decided to lit a small bonfire and watch the night skies. Tracing the stars with his mind and the gentle waves as his background noise, everything was perfect when he saw someone get on the shore. The shadow looked like it’s struggling, slowly moving to the sand and when Alfred thought that it might be another person washed up, he saw tail and blood.  
The merman had been injured, he lost consciousness. Leaving Alfred to look out for the creature. He sure was heavy. Alfred did not know what to do but he still treated the merman’s wounds. Wrapped some tattered cloth onto the tail. He’d been thinking of keeping the other captive because, you know, who did see a merman in a regular basis? The creature in front of him is basically a myth! But when he looked at the other, it must be the pull of their power. Enchantment as the others said. He looked powerless and helpless and it took just a few battling words on his mind to dig some kind of pool on the sands and let the other have some saltwater.  
It took just a day for the merman to heal it’s wound but when he saw Arthur, it threw a fit. Splashing water onto him just to get away and get back to the water. It’s a shame, really. The guy’s pretty. Are all merpeople pretty? He asked himself one night as he walked through the shores when he saw something on his peripheral, the sound of splashing and when he looked down after a few jogs. He saw some fish and a shell attached into what could look like a necklace.  
Alfred knew that the merman was just by the coast, looking out at him. He did not know why? Maybe the merman wanted his to be drown. That thought terrified him but he still felt that he could come close to this creature.  
He started out waiting for longer hours at night. Making a small bonfire to let the merman see where he’s located. Leaving fruits on the sand just to see it gone by the morning. The sun must have gone into his head and he might have been longing for a companion when one night, he decided to take a swim.  
The water is cold at night and he found himself shaking at the temperature. He moved his leg, slowly until his feet did not hit the ground under. He knew what he’s doing is crazy. The night creatures are now hunting and he can be an easy target but he has to do this.  
He knew the creature would come and save him.  
And it did.  
It touched his skin, rough and a bit scaly. He was up on the water and then slightly thrown to the shore but even before the merman could come back to the water, he stopped it. Touched the scaly skin of its arms as it glowed at the moonlight.  
“Will you come back?” All he asked, panting before it wiggled out of his hold and jumped into the sea.  
He did not expect for it to really comeback. He did not even expect it to understand him at all.  
It stayed for a short time and Alfred always gave it fruits which surprisingly it ate. He always ready the small pool for it and they sat there. Looking at the skies.  
One time, it told him that its name is Arthur.  
Alfred felt like he regained something inside him that he thought died out the moment he set foot onto his island. Whenever the mermaid looked at him, gave him a small smile whenever he became nostalgic about the past or even when he splash him with water.  
Tonight, he wore that shell necklace that Arthur gave to him as he wait for him. They’ll look at the skies and even share a kiss or two under the moonlight.  
So, Alfred might have lost count of the days and it might sound insane but he did not want to go back. With Arthur, he would not. Never.


	2. Particular Flavour of a Certain Ice Cream

Arthur had been seeing it at those commercial ads and due to his recent heat that there was a lack of sweet and cold inside his fridge that he has a sudden craving for a certain flavour of an certain ice cream brand. Ice cream, that one flavour of ice cream was the reason why he’s now walking outside late in the evening.  
Wearing a decent looking shirt and sweatpants, he walked down his apartment with wallet on his hands and headed to the nearby convenient store. The summer heat and his own heat was not the best things that should happen together. His quiet stroll was interrupted by the bright light of the convenient store.  
He heard the automatic door chime as he walked in front of it. The blast of air condition relieved his skin and he walked pass the chips, refrigerated drinks and to the freezer where they kept the ice creams.  
When he was in front of it, scanning the flavours for a specific one he really want. Spotting it to the side, forlornly looking at Arthur’s direction. He was about to grab that one tub when he saw someone grab it.  
The movement was so fast that when Arthur looked back to see who got his item, all he saw was the person’s back. The person was wearing a hoodie despite it being summer and a discolouring pair of loose pants. The man did not even bother wearing shoes and forego for a pair of flip flops instead. He looked liked a wreck. And that wreck stole his ice cream. And he want his ice cream back!  
He chased after the disoriented man. “Excuse me!” He tried to put authority to his voice, and the other looked at him. Arthur recoiled a bit when he saw the man’s face. His hair was dishevelled, his eyebrows frowning and his eyes and nose looks red. The guy don’t just looked like he needed shower but he looked like he someone recovering from a heartbreak by Netflix marathon and galloons of ice cream. Not to mention that this guy is an alpha.  
“What?” The other groggily asked, sniffing at the process. He’s near the cashier and he can feel the person behind the counter’s been watching them.  
“I believe you got my ice cream.” He pointed at the tub the other was holding. “Give it back, please.” He opened his palm, ready to receive the tub.  
“What?” The other repeatedly, now louder and with confusion.  
“My ice cream, please.” His hand’s starting to feel heavy just raising it and his patience’s running low to this man.  
“Why would I give you my ice cream?” He tucked the ice cream near his chest, scared that Arthur would latch onto him and snatch the dessert.  
“I saw that first!” His voice laced with irritation. He’d just gone into a lonely heat and now, he’d been deprived of his cravings? This is too much!  
The other seem shocked by this. “I got it first!” Hiding it further from Arthur’s view.  
“I was by the fridge first!” He stepped forward, trying to intimidate the other.  
At closer look, Arthur can see blue eyes though they seemed to be red and puffy at the moment. They looked really blue but there’s no way that he’ll tell that to the person who got his ice cream. His scent changing from offended to annoyed in just a few seconds.  
“That doesn’t count.” The other stepped backwards, stepping closer to the counter. He looks ready to dash. “Besides, why don’t you look for other flavors!”  
“Why don’t you do that yourself?” He retracted the question.  
“I don’t want any flavour, I want that one!” He pointed with his finger. “Give it now!” He started to grab at the other’s arm. Tugging in purpose of loosening the tub from the other’s grip. He must have looked ridiculous but he would fight for the ice cream. His omega instincts told him so.  
“W-what are you doing?” The other tugged at his arm. “L-let go of me!” He shrieked as Arthur tried to grab on the ice cream. “Gilbert, help me!” He looked at the cashier but the staff just shrugged.  
“What should I do? This is the most fun thing I see since I was hired here. I’m rooting for you though, Alfred.” He laughed while he saw the man - Alfred as the cashier said it and not doing anything.  
Arthur wouldn’t let go of his grip at the other’s arm. He inhaled and tugged on last time, giving all his strength for Alfred to let go of it.  
“Man, I’m totally losin-” He yelped when suddenly the tub dropped on the tiled floor of the store and like a raw egg, it spilt its contents. Melting already due to their antics together with the souring of his scent.  
Arthur looked at it as spread through the floor. He sniffed as he continued to watch it.  
“Holy shi-” Gilbert looked at their side of the counter. “Guys, you still have to pay for it. Stay here, I’ll get the floor mop.” And stay they did. They just looked at the ice cream as it slowly became liquid until Gilbert nudged them to move and started to clean the mess.  
“A-are you okay?” Alfred asked as he tried to comfort the other.  
“No!” Arthur snapped. “Do I look okay?!” He looked up with his teary eyes. “M-my ice cream fell on the ground and that’s the only ice cream left there!” He sniffed as he covered his face with his hands. His scent upset for the wasted food.  
“L-let’s take a sit, please.” If the alpha’s voice is not quivering then his scent tells it. Alfred’s panicking over this omega who suddenly accused him, then attacked him and now he’s crying because of his wasted ice cream.  
Gilbert went back to check on them. “Al, you still have to pay for that one.” Alfred gave him an exact amount and he heard the machine like any other transaction inside the store.  
“H-hey. Hey.” He tapped the other on the shoulder. Arthur peeped a bit from his hands.  
Is this guy’s eyes been that green? Alfred stared at him for a few more seconds before catching himself.  
“You wanna buy to other convenient store?” He smiled sheepishly at the other. The omega just looked at him.  
“But that’s a bit of further from here…” He trailed off, now feeling bad on how he acted. He acted because he’s having a strong craving and now, the alpha’s offering him some help.  
The alpha got up from his seat. “I’ll go and buy you one. Ya stay here, okay?” He gave a thumbs up, telling Gilbert that he’ll be back and left the store. That left Arthur to think of what to say to the aloha when he came back, might as well prepare the cash that he’ll give for his share.  
A few more minutes of subtle music from the radio speakers, the door opened again with Alfred panting to his direction. A wide grin on his face and a plastic bag with two tubs of ice cream.  
“A-ah, thank you for your effort.” He stood up but Alfred stopped him. “I need to pay you, right? Here-” His hands was pushed back and Arthur looked at the other.  
“Let’s eat it here-” A pant. “Might as well restart this one properly.” He grinned through his panting. His cheeks a healthy dose of flush that Arthur thinks is appealing.  
“Name’s Alfred.” He offered a hand to Arthur.  
“Heard of it from the cashier. Arthur, nice to meet you. I guess.“He trailed of as the other laughed.  
They talked as they ate their ice cream. Knowing more than just their names and even when they had finished their ice creams and stood, they walk side by side and accompanied each other.  
They were in front of Arthur’s apartment complex when Alfred gave him a receipt. It crumpled to his hold as the other ran along and waved at him. Even calling him ‘Artie’ in the process.  
It was when he was back to the safety of his home when he saw the receipt with childlike writing of a number and a note for a lunch together that having very specific cravings is not bad at all.


	3. If You Asked Arthur

Arthur and Alfred had been friends since childhood. They’ve been neighbours since Alfred was five and Arthur was six. They attended the same primary and high school in a small town and now they became roommates while attending the university. They are even have the same part time job in one of the establishments Arthur did not imagine himself being associated with - coffee shop.  
Friends. They must have been. That may be the reason that he tugged at Alfred’s hand, coffee spilt on the floor while the people outside ran all over the place.  
Arthur did not expect that one fine summer day would end up being chaotic. It was an ordinary day, another day on their summer job, roasting coffees and calling out misspelled names of caffeine enthusiasts. Arthur had been at the counter and Alfred made the drinks - because he’s better at it when he heard someone scream from outside. Of course, the initial reaction was for them to look at the commotion and Arthur wished he did not. The seated people inside the coffee shop startled at the scene and after what horrible thing they saw, chairs scraped onto the tiled floor and everyone panicked.  
It probably was a stupid thing when the customers ran outside of the vicinity and into the mess outside. Running for their lives.  
Alfred had been looking outside, the hot beverage on his hands and he’s not moving. They were the ones left inside the shop now.  
From the glass walls, they could see people attacking people, biting into their flesh and heard them screaming out in pain. It was horrible and bloody - it was a nightmare.  
It took Arthur a few more moments before he blinked his now drying eyes and tugged at Alfred’s arm. The coffee spilt onto the floor and headed at the back room. The older scampered over the place for his stuff and put it inside his bag while Alfred seemed to still absorb what he had seen and not doing anything.  
“Alfred!” He hesitated on slapping the other on the cheek. Bouncing his palm before touching Alfred’s cheek in a speed motion. It earned a loud ‘ouch’ but it seemed to snap the younger back into reality.  
“We need to go! Get your stuff!” He turned around to look at his items. His wallet with identification cards, his shirt, a snack bar and a bottle of water. “Get your keys.” The other nodded as he quickly took his bag and just basically pushed the contents of his locker inside his bag.  
“I’m okay now.“Alfred said, zipping his bag and putting it securely behind him. Arthur took his hand and headed to the back door.  
People dissipated through the area but Arthur kept his guard up and carefully ran into the parking lot. Making quick strides while not making noises as much as possible and keeping Alfred near him.  
"We’re going to your truck.” Alfred nodded and ducked his head when he saw someone walked near the car they’re currently hiding.  
It took some time and a gash on Arthur’s knee but they are now inside Alfred’s truck. He let out a small sigh of relief, but he knew they’re not safe yet.  
They have to drive out of this place. Immediately.  
“I-I need to see my parents.” Alfred gripped the stirring wheel until his knuckles gone white. He looked at Arthur with pleading eyes. “Arthur, I n-need to see them!” There was desperation in his voice and his eyes watering behind his lenses.  
He looked outside, blood smirked onto the floor and some establishments’ walls and that completely terrified Arthur. He thought of his parents too.  
“Arthur!” Alfred sounded panicked and he looked at the other. “We need to see them and make sure they’re safe…” He trailed of as the place grew quiet save for some screaming out of a good distance.  
“Y-yes. I- I need to check on my parents too.” He nodded, dumbfounded. That must have sparked something from Alfred and he fumbled to his keys. Eager to start the engine and hit the road back to their town.  
Now, it’s been days of travelling. Arthur learnt that people will change regardless of the situation. Especially when it is a life or death situation. They just stopped by an abandoned grocery store where people stole goods inside. He considered himself an honest person and getting a cart and filling it in with food and necessities without paying for it felt wrong to him but people during these time won’t bat an eyelash over what’s right or wrong.  
They also discovered that this ‘occurrence’ did not only happened in their place but also to the whole state where the radio announcer said to be 'spreading faster that a wild fire’.  
The main road had been blocked with vehicles. Everyone’s been in hurry to leave, the honking of cars and people shouting to each other did not make the situation any better. They drove through alternative routes where they encountered 'them’. They had to keep going fast to avoid them from catching up. Arthur gripped the sides of his chair and Alfred gripped the stirring wheel. All for their dear lives.  
Arthur once saw a lovers put into a difficult situation. They’ve been running from a back alley when they heard someone scream. Alfred told him to that they should help but he completely berated the idea. They yelled at each other before Alfred dashed on his own. His friend followed suit. He stopped when he hit Alfred’s back. He looked and saw a woman devouring to the flesh of a man. He screamed for help but his neck was snapped when the woman took a bite from his jugular. The matching rings from their fingers were evident of what was their relationship.  
At moments like this, Alfred would always stop at his tracks. He would go stiff and looking at the scene in front of him and Arthur would snap him out of it. Running and dodging through until they are safe inside the truck.  
Arthur thought of the scene from before. He wondered if Alfred would save him when he’s attacked. Would he leave him dead once he became one of them? Would he even care even if he asked - begged for the other’s help? He did not know and he did not want to know. The truth would be a cold reality.  
His question was answered one hot day. They just get out of the high way and took a little detour to find a gasoline station. It was abandoned and not in a good way. The place’s messy. Broken windows, blood and coal stains are everywhere. They must have been lucky when there’s still gasoline remaining and they fill up their tank. Arthur had been wondering filling the tank when someone attacked him from his back. He quickly retracted, an reflex he recently got and became face to face with one of them. It’s slow due to the broken leg it sports but it never stops it from ascending. He moved back but tripped from the steel tube on which he grabbed. He did not have the best swing but he tried his best to hit it with all f his strength.  
He tried, he really did but it got down and now it’s above Arthur. The only thing that separates it from him is the steel pipe. He found his voice and yelled Alfred’s name. He tried until his voice cracked. It came near to him face, mouth open and ready o bite and all he did was close his eyes. He prayed in his mind.  
He heard some clacking and the weigh above him was gone. He looked above to see Alfred with his baseball bat, sweat trickling down his face and panting. They looked at each other, Arthur horrified and relieved and Alfred with worry and grateful.  
Arthur didn’t need to test his question for answers because what Alfred did sums up it good.  
They had been closer since then. Looking for each other’s back every time they looked inside an abandoned grocery for food. Or look for weapons they could use to protect themselves.  
Alfred would still tell him about his worries on his parents and Arthur would comfort him. They’ve been driving for days and nights now. A two day drive took them a week because of the hindrances on the road.  
It’s the dawn of seventh day that they reached their hometown. Smoke still came out from one of the houses and like the city, it was devastated. Alfred hurriedly came out of his truck and ran to his home. The door had been unlocked and the patio had been painted with what looked like dried blood. Alfred ran inside without considering the danger.  
Arthur looked at the dried blood. Since that first day of the havoc, he dare not voice the negativity he has inside him mind. People would think of themselves to survive and if one need to push people into danger to save themselves, they will. But Alfred’s parents are different. They are caring and would do anything to help other people and that was what Alfred’s been worried about.  
He looked at the house from other direction. There, in the same state as Alfred’s home was Arthur’s home. It has broken windows and charred sides from getting caught from the nearby fire. Arthur knew there were only two choices, it’s either they’re alive and evacuated to a safer place or get eaten and became one of them. He hoped it’s the former.  
He waited for Alfred as he inspect the inside of his home. The sun heating up everything on the southern part of the country and Arthur’s getting dizzy from standing out here.  
He heard slow steps, readying his weapon when he looked down at Alfred’s face and saw that downcast look. He knew that nothing happened to Alfred’s search, that he’s probably thinking of negative situations right now, that his parents might have suffered and became one of them. And Arthur did the first thing he knew.  
He walked to Alfred and embraced him. He embraced him tightly and the other slowly reciprocate it and started to cry. He cried his heart out. A side of the younger he rarely show to anyone. Just to his closest friend.  
They remained like that for God knows long. Arthur might have restrained his back from the awkward hug position and he must have been burnt to crisp from the sun but it was okay.  
He patted the other’s back. Muttering a few comforting words until the other let go and wiped his tears away.  
“We’ll find them, alright?” He smoothened Alfred’s hair.  
“You did not know that…” The other muttered but he was hushed before he could even say any more.  
As to this day, they still haven’t found their parents but they keep on dreaming - on hoping, that one day they will. But for the mean time, they lift themselves up by taking on the isolated and wrecked roads. Keeping themselves alive by scavenging food and keeping each other company during the night.  
And if you asked Arthur if the reason why he’s Alfred’s side, he’ll answer that because they are friends. Maybe even more, but who knows. They’ve been busy in keeping other alive that they did not even notice things like that.


	4. On A Summer Camp

Alfred hated summer camps.  
He really did but his mom would always sign him up every summer break. This summer though, he’d been off the hook but when the sink faucet fell off when the teenager touched it. He tried stuffing the rushing water with toilet paper but still, it ended up being a pool of water on the bathroom floor. It was all a coincidence that led from one disaster to another and that was his mom’s ultimatum.  
He bawled, he cried, he even pleaded to his mother that he don’t want to go to the summer camp but all his stuff was packed.  
Now, he’s seated on the back of the bus while the other teenagers sang to some camping song. Their head coach sang along with them. Alfred just huffed. Two weeks is not a long time right? He knew the drill, he’d been in a summer camp for many years now. Nothing will be new, right?  
He hugged his small satchel bag as he looked outside at the trees they pass by.  
The head coach told them that they will be settling to the new camp. A few good miles away from the old camp. She explained what’s new and improved but Alfred felt like nothing will change with all of it.  
It started as usual, introductions, rules and settling to their cabin. Alfred share the small cabin with five other teenagers. He got the top bunker near a wide window.  
“My name is Feliciano.” A teenager with a lollipop introduced himself to Alfred. He’s a bubbly teenager with brown hair, hazel eyes and a feisty twin brother. He offered the lollipop to Alfred to which the other muttered a ‘thanks’. “That’s my twin brother, Lovino.” He pointed to the fuming teenager from the other end of the cabin.  
Feliciano introduced the other people in the room. He learned of Francis, Antonio and Gilbert which were older than him and they just met each other on the bus but now they act like they are best buddies. They’re cool and friendly but Alfred still felt left behind.  
He met another teenager from the neighboring cabin. Ivan. He’s a big teenager with weird smile and even weirder strength. They would always yell nonsense to each other over their windows and even compete on the camp’s activities.  
It’s fun to say at least. They had team activities, they gather around the campfire and roast marshmallows and they share stories. Their little group’s been roasting some mallows by the fire when Lovino asked for a different kind of story and Francis started it.  
He started telling ghost stories.  
It started with Francis. He told a story that he heard from the head coaches that they probably heard from the nearby locals. He told about the abandoned house from the opposite side of the camp site. On how it looked like house but the garden looked well-maintained. He made weird noises and startle everyone who get caught up to his narration. Then it passed on to the circle. Each one of them sharing a story, even Ivan has something to tell! Why did it become cold here? He felt himself shiver but stupid Ivan just had to point it out.  
“I’m not scared.” Alfred glared at Ivan.  
“Oh really?” The other just smiled at him, his marshmallow melting over the camp fire.  
“Yes!” That came out hurriedly but Alfred did not care, he just have to defend his side. He’s really not scared.  
“Then why are your hands shaking?” Ivan pointed with his stick, the mallow on it dropped onto the ground. Alfred jolted, looking at his hands. The other teenagers on the circle looking at him now.  
“I-It’s just cold!” The defended. The others did not look convinced.  
“Even though, it’s summer?” That sounded so smug! They’re in the forest, right? With trees all around them, it could get cold. He looked at Ivan, looking for a flaw.  
“I get cold easily besides you wear scarf.” He puffed his chest.  
“I like to keep this on but you’re still shaking~” Ivan sing sang as he saw Alfred start to sweat. He smirked a bit more.  
“’M not!” Alfred dropped his stick, not lacking of a mallow on its tip.  
“Then, I dare you!” Ivan’s eyes glinted over the fire’s light. He stood up and the other looked at him with awe.  
“Bring it on!“Alfred felt overpowered and stood up too. The teenagers around them made an audible ‘ohhh’ with Gilbert snickering at them.  
It’s late night now but Alfred did not change to his pajamas. The Vargas twins could not fight the sleepiness but Francis, Antonio and Gilbert stay awake to keep an eye on Alfred. They offered Alfred some company but Alfred has to toughen to Ivan’s challenge.  
He heard a knock on his window and saw Ivan from the outside. He nodded and brought a flashlight. Outside, the fire was put off and the only light were the torches staked to the ground. Ivan instructed him to go to the opposite side of the camp and pick him a rose from the ruin’s garden.  
He just nodded, not showing that he’s afraid in front of Ivan and went inside the forest. He clicked open his flashlight and followed the trail ahead.  
Did he mention where he’s going? Did you remember Francis’ story about that ruin from the opposite side of the camp? That’s where he’s going. Alone.  
He’s walking a clear path, no branched on the way and the trail path keeps going forward. Alfred’s been a fan of astronomy and he would enjoy a night view of the skies if he were in a different situation.  
It felt like forever until he reached the house. It’s seated on a bit of a higher ground than their camp. The house was well, house. The structure was made of stone and it likely fell down due to old age. He inspected the place for a while, a few times looking back at some rustled leaves to see no one around. He went on the back where an arched branch served as an entrance to the garden.  
It’s what Francis had told them. The garden is in full bloom. The trees green and the flowers vibrant as ever. In the middle of the garden was were the roses are planted, it looked well kept and the flowers so red. Alfred walked near it. The lack of artificial lighting made the roses glow in the moonlight. It almost looked ethereal.  
He was about to pick one when someone spoke beside him.  
"What are you doing here?” Startled, Alfred dropped his flashlight on the ground, his hands kept his balance by gripping on a something steady and another placed above his chest. He trailed his eyes to where the light’s been focused on. He’d been expecting a ghost or even a head coach when he saw a person.  
Alfred inspected the other, he looks like the same age as him. Has wild blond hair, recognizable pair of brown and green eyes but that’s not the only thing that made the other different. He’s wearing strange clothes and he’s holding a lit candle.  
He must have been staring for awhile because the stranger’s been asking again. “Stranger, what are you doing here?” He looked unimpressed.  
Instead of answering, Alfred asked “W-who are you?” He now stood properly.  
“Who are you?” He said not moving while holding the candle in one hand.  
“I’m one of those who came from the summer camp.” He picked up his flashlight.  
“A what?” The stranger frowned as he tried to comprehend what Alfred has said.  
“Summer camp?” He raised an eyebrow but he turned and looked at the roses. “I’m just gonna pick one of these and I’ll be out of her-”  
“No!” A hand stopped him from reaching the nearest flower. He looked to see the other near him, the candle still balanced to his hold. Seriously, how does this boy do that?  
“It’s just a flower, dude. There are plenty out there.” But his hand was not released. He tried tugging his hand but the other won’t bulge.  
“O-okay! I won’t pick, just let go of my hand.” He flew back and so was his flashlight. It made a cracking noise and his light was gone. Leaving him with the natural night light and the stranger’s candlelight.  
“If you’re just here to destroy my flowers, I advise you to leave. Immediately.” He calmly said but it was acidic. He looked - glared at Alfred like he would totally wreck havoc to this garden. He stilled for a while.  
“Calm down, dude!” He raised his hands in defence. “I won’t do anything to your flowers if you don’t want to.”  
“Go back to where you came from.” The other said, turning his back to Alfred.  
“W-wait!” That stopped the other from leaving. “Are you seriously leaving me h-here?” His voice Cracked at the end.  
“You came here alone, right? I believe you can get back by your own.” He really did considered leaving Alfred here ll alone and in the dark.  
“Yes! When I still have my flashlight and now I can barely see anything other than your face because of that candle!” He walked to the other and tug at his arm. “You will be my guide back! It’s half your fault that light’s gone so you’re talking me back!”  
“U-unhand me right now!” He tried to keep up with Alfred’s fast pace. “It’s hardly my fault that you went by your own here!” His candle swaying at their movements.  
“I don’t have a light and you have that weird candle. You will walk me back. End of the story!” They’re now entering the woods where they walked the straight path.  
It’s been quiet for a few moments when the boy asked. “Are you not letting go of my arm?” He looked at his arm.  
“No.” Alfred mumbled as he kept his eyes forward.  
“You are afraid of the dark, aren’t you?” His voice carried amusement to which Alfred scoffed.  
“Are you not?” He frowned as he kept close to the other.  
“I’m used to it by now.” He smiled a little. “You’re still not telling me who you are.”  
“If you tell me your name, then I’ll tell you mine.”  
“It’s Arthur.” He said his name lovingly.  
“Mine’s Alfred.” He smiled at the other. “Nice meeting you.”  
Arthur just smiled as they walked down the path. Sounds of the night field the forest. A few flapping of wings, sounds of bugs and a few rustling on the bushes.  
“Um, I’m sorry for trying to pick on your roses.” He rubbed his arms.  
“It’s quite alright now. Just refrain from doing such thing again.” Arthur looked ahead.  
“Does that mean that I get to go there again?” That would be cool!  
“Do you intend to go back?” Arthur looked at him, his green eyes looked shock.  
“Well- yeah, the place’s cool. I haven’t really seen it and the garden’s cool too!” He explained.  
“No picking at my garden!” The other snapped to which Alfred laughed.  
“Of course! Of course! Besides, you’re there to watch me!” Arthur seemed to look flustered. The light from his candle swinging.  
“H-how can you be so sure that I’ll be there? Aren’t you scared of this place?” He scoffed.  
“Then I’m gonna pick your flowers!” Arthur looked insulted.  
“How dare you!” He moved away from Alfred.  
“I-I’m just kidding!” He went next to Arthur after to be left out in the dark.  
“You better be!” He did not sound convinced but he nodded his head. Alfred just laughed.  
Alfred forgotten what they talked about but at the end, he reached the camp. He turned around and when he did, he saw no one. He carefully sneaked inside his cabin and went under his sheets.  
“Where were you last night?” Ivan asked as he bring his food on their table.  
“I went to out for your dare?” He seemed confuse.  
“You did not come back and the head coach even caught me outside my cabin.” He glared at Alfred.  
“I did!” He whispered.  
“Really? Where was your evidence? The rose, hmm?”  
“I didn’t pick any.”  
“I knew it, you did not go.” Ivan looked smug.  
“I did! It’s just Arthur did not want to.”  
“Arthur?”  
“Yeah, the guy from the house.”  
“But Alfred, there’s no one who lives there.” Goosebumps ran through Alfred’s skin.  
Yes, he hated summer camps.


	5. What You Did Last Summer

Arthur has always been grateful of his job. Why wouldn’t he? Landing a job in one of the top companies was somewhat of a stepping stone for his career. It has a decent pay check. He has his weekends free and his colleagues are nice and cooperative.  
The only down side to his lovely job was it could be stressful with deadlines and demanding bosses.  
But Arthur’s company always took great care to its employees. It’s been in their mission not only to improve customers’ life but also maintain a happy and productive employees, thus he’s now reading a memo from the Human Resources announcing a company retreat.  
Retreats. An event where the employees let loose of their pent-up stress on work and unresolved tension between co-workers and last year’s retreat had been something Arthur wanted to forget. He did not want to go but he find himself dragging his suitcase to their hotel.  
Francis’ been telling him how grant their hotel was with a fancy glass of cocktail on his hand. He did not know if someone from the Human Resources hated him but assigning him to be roomed with Francis was something that something that is over the top. He couldn’t even stand the other until he’s completely smashed to which he avoid as of this trip.  
Leather hoes clacked on the polished tiles and Arthur could already hear the squeals of female guests and see the turning heads of the males. Arthur sighed and wished for the front desk officer to be faster in her job but it seemed that even she has stopped to look at the newcomer.  
“Hi.” His purple-stricken blond hair was combed back by his hand as he leaned to the front desk and look at Arthur. Francis giggled- bloody giggled as the other smirked at Arthur’s way. The front desk officer still looking at the man. Bloody hell.  
“Good morning, Mr. Jones.” He tried smiling politely as the other swiftly gave his information and the bloody front desk officer hurriedly did what Jones told her. What the hell happened to his room key? He scoffed as another officer assisted him.  
“Call, me Alfred. We’re on a vacation.” He gave an identification and Arthur grabbed his keys.  
“You know Arthur, we should be sharing a room.” He grabbed his keys while the lady behind the desk lingered on looking at him. Arthur looked at him.  
“I won’t call this a vacation, sir. With your presence, I find it hard to convince myself to even relax.” He grabbed at his bag. “And as much as I hate this French bastard here,” He pointed to Francis who  
mockingly looked shock. “I don’t want to trade room with anyone.” He started to move while Francis talked on how room he’d been to him and their boss.  
Why was he even here?  
There were called by the HRD to have some team building activity. While everyone’s been showing off their skin, Francis included, Arthur stayed on putting a decent length of beach shorts and a t-shirt. It’s the times like this that people would like to show off things but Arthur wanted to stay modest as much as possible.  
The first game was tag of war. It was a competition between departments. Arthur was not the strongest in his department but he was pushed to be one of the participating contestants. He readied himself, positioning at the very back to avoid being crushed by the bigger guys on his department when he felt that someone tugged the rope behind him. How he wished that he did not look to see who it was because all he saw was Alfred bloody Jones Jr. smirking at him.  
“You’re not from my department.” He frowned, looking unimpressed with this brat.  
“She said I can join and I chose to be on your team.” He looked at the manager who smiled at him then back to Arthur. “Besides, I’m pretty strong. See?” He flexed his arm. Oh yes, Arthur could see that tones chest and abs but that doesn’t mean he have to tell that to Alfred.  
He looked away, afraid that he might not take his eyes off to the other and mumbled, “Just make sure to make this team win.” Alfred laughed, he leaned forward and whispered to Arthur. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”  
Arthur was sure that goosebumps ran into his skin and that his ears are now red but he thanked Michelle from shouting the start of game. Adrenaline rushed through both teams as they tugged with all they can. Arthur can feel his hands slipping on the rope and it starts to burn. His hands slipped but a pair of strong arm got over his part of rope and tugged. To his shock, he looked back and saw Alfred. His face determined to win and sweat beading down his charming face. Oh god! Did he just call this brat charming? He snapped out of it and started to tug even in the awkward position of basically being enveloped to Alfred’s arms. A few more tugs and he felt to other side let go and the force must have been heavy on their side that he found himself tumbling back but even before he fell, Alfred hold him on his shoulders and steadied him.  
“Oh- there.” He whispered as Arthur tried to get away from his touch. It felt like his skin was burning from the inside. Alfred smiled at him as he muttered a small ‘thank you’ while his teammates cheered for their victory. After that, Arthur excused himself with being exhausted even though he’s not. It’s better to be teased from being weak than to be teased by a Baby Brat Jones.  
They came back to the hotel by lunch time and everyone was famished enough to somewhat forget their manners and gobble up everything they saw on the buffet table. He sat with Kiku, a quiet Japanese man from the Engineering department. They exchanged small talks while the other tables chat up excitedly on what they will do on their spare time. Francis even suggested hitting the nearby bar for a few drinks. Oh dear.  
He’s busy thinking of how to turn down Francis’ offer when a plate full of food was placed on their table. Both Kiku and Arthur was startled when they saw Alfred sat in between them. “Hi Kiku!” The Japanese  
man greeted the other politely and then he turned to Arthur. “Hey, Artie!” He smirked as the other greeted his teeth.  
“It’s Arthur, sir.” He poked at his salad. The other just laughed. “I’ll call you by your name if you call me by my name!” He beamed as Kiku quietly watched them.  
“I refuse.” He said, not looking at the other and just observing the towering plate of Alfred.  
“Then, I’ll just have to call you ‘Artie’!” He choked and looked at the other to which other hysterically laughed before turning to Kiku who looked flustered. What the hell?  
He tried not to talk while eating to avoid any banter exchange with Alfred but that did not stop Alfred the latter from teasing him. He had never been eaten his salad faster in his entire life.  
That night, at the hotel room. Francis has been telling him about going to the bar and asking Arthur to join him.  
“I don’t want to go.” He said, not looking at his laptop.  
“Why?” He whined as he looked at the mirror and fixed his hair.  
“I just don’t want to.” He emphasized.  
“I guess I need to start telling everyone tonight that last year, you were so wasted that you-” His face was hit by a pillow.  
“Don’t you dare!” He hissed as he closed his laptop.  
“Then, come.” Francis’ knew he already won.  
“I swear, I’ll cut your tongue if you tell anyone!” He looked at his suitcase for something appropriate to wear. “I’ll be watching you!” He warned.  
He purposely left his wallet to avoid but that did not stop Francis from buying him a drink. Now, he’s at the local bar, cradling his first and only drink tonight. One drink won’t hurt, right? Francis had been on the dance floor for a long time now. The flashing lights hurt Arthur’s eyes and he could not find the frog. He decided to be the somber and responsible one to carry Francis’ ass back to their hotel room.  
He slowly sip at his drink when he felt someone sat beside him on the bar.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here~” He voice a bit hushed and he carry a glass with him. Arthur examined his clothing. He’s used to the black leather rebel he always saw at the office but now, he wore tight shirt and a well-fitted pair of jeans. And he carry it so well, not that Arthur would admit that.  
“Neither did I.” He asked sarcastically.  
“Your drink’s almost empty. Let me buy you another, Artie!” Damn with that nickname again.  
“Only if you stop calling me that!” He said, turning around. Alfred went to ask the bartender for another of Arthur’s drink but he swore he heard his name being whispered to him. A delightful shiver ran on his spine as the other pulled away and sat again.  
The drink arrived and the song changed to some blasted pop song Arthur dare not know the title.  
“Let’s dance!” Alfred gulped his drink in one go as much to Arthur’s horror,  
“No. No! Alfred, no!” He backed up from his seat as the other tugged at him to stand.  
“Come on! I’m your boss and this is my favorite song!” He went near Arthur.  
“That doesn’t even make sense!” He whispered as the other came near. Arthur felt his cheeks aflame as the other came near his ears.  
“I knew what you did last summer, Arthur. I can only imagine how you danced at last year’s retreat. It’s a shame that I’m not there to personally enjoy your show.” The git even had the nerve to smirk. His cheeks felt very hot not and that’s not because of the booze. Guess who’s gonna be a murdered frog later tonight  
Alfred pulled away. “Come on, dance with me and it’ll be our little secret. he felt conflicted but he knew this man can woo anyone and everything he said will be believed by the others. He’ll regret it for sure but he stood up and led Alfred amidst the sweating bodies of the dance floor.  
After that night, both Francis and Arthur woke up into an unfamiliar room but the only problem was how would Arthur manage to come out of his boss’ room.

**Author's Note:**

> The event was fun! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
